


My Favorite Secret

by oceanicspirit



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, I blame the Oscars for this, Oscars After Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Seeing Scarlett wear that dress on the red carpet before the Oscars, Chris decides to do something about it during the after party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally blame the 2017 Oscars for this one. Also I apologize for the shitty way I described Scarlett's dress here. Also let's pretend that there are actually private bathrooms just for the sake of this fic.

She was completely nervous about how she looked. She wasn’t afraid of the cameras flashing at her as she walking onto the red carpet nor what the interviewers thought of her outfit. Instead she was worried about how  _ he  _ would react. Scarlett fell in love with the dress that was made for her, the dress was mainly designed with rows upon rows of roses and a black with silver buttoned belt around the middle. Taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves, she nearly jumped as someone called her name.

_ “Scarlett!” _

Turning around in all his handsome glory was  _ him _ , wearing a dark blue suit. God did he look handsome and so well cleaned, it didn’t help with that stupid beard of his.

“Hey Chris,” she smiled and pushed a strand of hair back.

With a big smile on his face, his eyes flashed a bit of lust and desire but quickly changed to excitement. “Wow, you look  _ beautiful _ .”

“Thanks and you look handsome.”

His smile got even big, “So let’s take our seats!”

*****

Scarlett could basically hear Chris’ sister rolling her eyes each time he secretly brushed his hands against her own. Even Joe Machota (her agent) was shaking his head. It was a good thing Renner was sitting far away from them or else he’d make it worse. They were secretly dating after a month Chris had split with Jenny. Their relationship grew after Scarlett had divorced with Romain. While they weren’t going public with the announcement, Chris’ family was ecstatic.

_ (“Finally,” his mother cried out, “I was beginning to wonder how much longer it would take for you two to get together.” _

_ “Geez mom, a nice ‘congrats honey’ would’ve been nice,” Chris grumbled. _

_ Scarlett gave his hand a gentle squeeze. _

_ “Oh I can’t wait for you two to give me some beautiful grandchildren.” This made the new - secret couple blush.) _

After Chris had gotten back to his seat after presenting an award, Scarlette waved a red vine in his face.

“You want one?”

Chris laughed, “It’ll do… for  _ now _ ,” she blushed knowing exactly what he meant.

*****

_ “Chris,” _ she moaned as his body was rubbing against her own. The two had managed to secretly sneak away during the after party. Thankfully there were many private bathrooms, so being interrupted was the last thing on their list. 

“God you’re so beautiful in this dress,” he growled as his hands slipped underneath the hem and stroked her thighs. “You know how hard it was for me to keep my hands off of you?”

“Don’t tease,” Scarlett playfully tugged his hair.

With a chuckle, he was carefully not to leave any bite marks on her, but couldn’t help tasting her skin. This dress made her an absolute goddess and he wanted to fuck her in it, make this goddess call his name. His left hand skimmed over her lacy thong and pushed it aside to slip a finger in. Scarlett let out a gasp as his index finger twirled inside of her. He added his middle and began to stretch her out, he curled his fingers and his thumb brushing against her clit. She had clench her teeth as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. He stopped and watched with clouded eyes as he kneeled down in front of her, and then disappeared under her dress. It was a sight to see, the outline of his body kneeling as he began to eat her out. That fucker was definitely leaving beard burns, knowing her dress would hid his marks. If he couldn’t leave bite marks on her, then his beard would do, of course the piece of shit was nipping her inner thighs as he stopped orally pleasing her.

“Chris,” she whined.

She could feel his heated breath against the curls of hair guarding her dripping core. Her hands gripped the sink’s counter as his teeth was scrapping her folds. His tongue darting back inside as he resumed eating her out. It didn’t take long until she came as soon as he sucked on her throbbing clit. As he came out from under her dress, his hair was a bit messy and his lips shiny with her juices.

“Come here,” pulling up, she moaned as she tasted her juices through the kiss.

She could feel his straining erection through his pants. Her right hand sliding between them and unzipped his pants, her fingers teasingly stroking him through his boxer briefs.

“Tease,” he growled as he nipped her bottom lip.

She gave him a playful smirk, “Oh how the tables have turned.”

He pushed her hand away and had her sit on top of the counter. Chris began to unbuckle his belt and then push his pants and boxer briefs down past his waist so he could pull his cock out. Scarlett licked her lips as she saw the head dripping with pre-come. He pulled out a condom behind his handkerchief. Ripping it open, he rolled it onto his cock. Chris then walked up to Scarlett and pulled her closer to him. He brought her into a kiss and pushed the bottom of the dress up to expose her soaking thong. She gasped into the kiss as he ripped the thong apart, allowing both halves cling onto each of her thighs. Grabbing his cock, he rubbed it against her folds, making it slick alongside the lube the condom was in. 

Scarlett let out a small moan as he began to fill her up, it had been months since he had been inside of her and her body was now starting to re-familiarize itself with his cock. He started out slow, letting her body adjust to his size and giving her gentle kisses. Rolling her hips, Chris took it as a sign to continue on. As she begged for more, Chris began to speed up his movement and go a bit rougher. 

“You need to be quiet Scar,” he grunted into her ear, “if you don’t, people are going to hear us.” He chuckled, “Wouldn’t that be somethin’? Seeing two of Marvel’s biggest stars in an interesting position?”

“Not my fault you feel good.”

He nuzzled her neck, “You feel good too babe, but you gotta be quiet.” Chris pulled out his white handkerchief and brought it to her mouth so she could bite down on it. “Atta girl.”

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett just shook her head. Chris continued on pleasing his secret lover. He wasn’t lying when she felt so good. He loved her body against his own. Sometimes he imagined their characters holding one another. He hated how Steve still wasn’t with Natasha and hoped Infinity Wars would change that. Chris could hear her muffling his name, pleading him for more and he happily complied. The image of Scarlett with red hair and wearing Black Widow’s catsuit got him more hard and continued to rut against the blonde. 

Chris gave a low growl as he could feel Scarlett digging her nails into his back through his jacket. God he wanted to play with her breasts but couldn’t, the fear of getting caught excited and worried him. Perhaps another time and with some roleplaying too. Angling his hips, he managed to brush against her g-spot. He slipped his left hand between them and began to rub her clit. His dark blue eyes watched as she threw her head back and her left hand covered her mouth as she let out a muffled scream. Her walls quivering around him and Chris gave one more thrust before coming inside the condom. He gave her neck small butterfly kisses and helped take out the saliva covered handkerchief. She smiled happily at him and brought him into a small passionate and lazy kiss. 

“I think our next secret encounter should involve some role playing.”

“Oh,” Scarlett raised a brow, “and just what do you have in mind?”

Chris grinned, “It involves a certain super soldier and a Russian master spy.”

Scarlett couldn’t help but laugh and give him a peck on the lip. “We’ll see, we’ll see. We have to clean up before people start to notice we’re gone.” As she began to clean herself up, she carefully slipped off the two pieces of ripped underwear off and threw them at Chris. “Oh, you owe me a new pair by the way,” she laughed as she walked out of the bathroom.  


End file.
